


A flock for one

by PYPS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Strider has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dave with crows, Depression, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Sburb, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYPS/pseuds/PYPS
Summary: dave laments his loneliness and wakes for the return of crows.
Kudos: 6





	A flock for one

dave sat ontop of the breezeblock plywood table, gazing blanky out the window towards a pale blue and orange sunset, the sky stipples with hazy pale clouds and the faint sound of motor vehicle commotion echoed from below. from up high, you’d think looking down at the city would be some kind of marvel. but to dave, it made him feel almost saddened and hollow. 

today, would mark summer break, he was 12 at the time. may had rolled through and he could only imagine vaguely what it might be like for any normal student his age. unloading all the crap shoved in his imaginary locker, packing up stuff from  
the inside of his desk and shoving it into an imaginary messenger bag, and then hopping into a imaginary car with an imaginary father who would celebrate another year by taking him to an imaginary ice cream stall.

he shook his head, as if to interrupt his ongoing chain of thoughts, it’s not worth going this dark before he may even try to fall asleep. he already had real world nightmares to deal with, fantasizing and reminiscing over something that could never happen was not worth burning calories over. 

he fiddled with the audio cable which was draped over his foot. he fidgeted with it over his finger, until he was drawn to the faint blip of his computer his screen lit up blue, greeting him with his login screen. he then hopped down from his makeshift table and made his way to his desktop. inputting in his password and then opening his chat client to see that his friend john had messaged him. the first few lines reading; 

“hey dave, wanna try and meet up this summer?” 

it was a simple question and as usual dave replied almost instantly with the same sort of reply he would end up giving. 

“sorry, its been real busy around my place. i don’t know how i’d get there anyway.” 

he looked at the input box and felt awkward as if he sounded more stiff than usual, he tried to word things as casually as he could but worried he sounded as though he were blowing off his best friend. 

and from there? conversation seemed to end. he dropped his head to his lap, starring down at the floor between his legs. defeated. his friends were used to gaps in conversations, not unlike jade who they also were quiet used to dropping out from time to time. although in ways she was far more transparent about it. 

she would prattle on or mention from time to time that she was completely self sufficient and that meant that she would need to take breaks from the computer to take long walks with her dog and play fetch. 

dave, did not really have pets. but what he did have was an open window and a murder present nesting on the roof above him. black shiny crows that would swoop into this window and leave him swatting, however eventually he found compassion within their inky faces. two dark expanse beady eyes and their plumed cheeks. some were fatter than others and he found those ones particularly charming. 

he was friends with them, and he truly understood their quirks snark and all. and knowing they would return, coming through his window to nest in the deep night, he felt warmth when he woke up seeing the flock nesting on his floor and eating his vinyl slips. and that was one of the reasons he kept going.


End file.
